


all of these stars will guide us home

by jilixcore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, It's about kei being a whipped friend/boyfriend okay, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, actually idk this is my first fic so, that's a tag thank god, yes this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilixcore/pseuds/jilixcore
Summary: Tsukishima has a mental note on why he lets Yamaguchi stay by his side:1. They were both lonely.2. He just can’t see Yamaguchi beside anyone but him.3. He loves Yamaguchi maybe a little more than necessary.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	all of these stars will guide us home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss L Miss C and Momdy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miss+L+Miss+C+and+Momdy).



> who's haikyuu's bestest boy and why is it yamaguchi tadashi
> 
> anyways title is from the song all of the stars by ed sheeran cause i dig whatever that boy is singing. his songs are just so worthy of fics okay
> 
> uh, enjoy and leave kudos or shout at me at my tumblr (@tsukkinam) (this hasnt been beta'd [?] yet so there's incorrect grammars and probably change of tenses since im dumb <33)

_Winter, Present day_

“See you guys at practice tomorrow!” Hinata shouted as they all parted ways and Tsukishima considered buying noise cancelling headphones instead of using his regular one.

Yamaguchi bid goodbye for the both of them and once out of sight, Tsukishima linked their fingers together. He forgot his gloves and apparently, Yamaguchi did too. Strangely, the other’s cold fingers brought warmth to his. He hoped it’s the same for Yamaguchi.

“Everything alright, Kei?” Yamaguchi smiled. Tsukishima wondered why he still isn’t dead with the way his heart stops whenever Yamaguchi calls him by his first name (or whenever Yamaguchi does absolutely anything).

“Just cold.” He answered, which isn’t all a lie since it’s still the beginning of January, but mainly he just wants some reason to touch Yamaguchi. Who knew Tsukishima Kei is clingy?

Yamaguchi grinned and continued blabbering about a Hello Kitty merch he saw at one of the stores he passed the other day and Tsukishima silently reminded himself to check it out the next time he goes out and to buy it. He glanced to his side to see his boyfriend still talking, which only went in then out of Tsukishima’s ears. That doesn’t happen often though, considering Tsukishima will listen to him reading a fucking dictionary. He’s just more focused on the way the cold makes Tadashi’s cheeks all red. His freckles are more prominent like how constellations got during summer evenings (except Tsukishima actually counts Yamaguchi’s freckles and Yamaguchi’s own stars are much more pleasing to look at at any time of the year).

He wonders if to an outsider’s vision, it might seem like Tsukishima is not listening, or if he looks like he’s fed up with the boy beside him. And for the first few days (weeks? months?) of their friendship, he really was.

**Tsukishima made a mental note on why he lets Yamaguchi stay by his side:**

  1. They were both lonely.
  2. He just can’t see himself beside anyone but Yamaguchi.
  3. He loves Yamaguchi maybe a little more than necessary.



**++**

_Spring, 5 years ago today / After Class_

Despite what the others say, it wasn’t always KeiandTadashi. It was honestly just Tsukishima Kei. or maybe KeiandAkiteru.

Tsukishima honestly thought he’s content if he dies without anyone at his side but his brother. He told him as such, but Akiteru (damn Akiteru) just laughed and ruffled his hair. (“Oh Kei, someday you’ll meet someone who will even make you wish you can live with them forever!” “Forever is an exaggeration.” “Just trust me.”) (Years later, Kei woke up with a body pressed on top of him from a certain boy and found out Akiteru was actually right.)

His mom also said that he should go and befriend someone his age and stop clinging to his older brother, like it’s his fault that the kids in his school talk about things that actually, you know, _make sense_. It’s not like he’s lonely, or whatever his mom seems to think.

(The conversation went as follow:

“Kei-kun, why don’t you ever bring a friend here?” His mom asked as he was finishing his homework at the dinner table.

He didn’t even look at her when he answered, “Akiteru-nii is my friend and he lives in the house.”

“He’s your brother, he’s obliged to live here. How about the kids at your school?” His mom continued asking and Tsukishima wondered what his mother didn't get. “You’re lonely, aren’t you?).

Yeah, sure. Whatever.

It’s a normal day, he thinks. The sun’s setting on where it should set, his favourite band was blasting at his headphones just like every other time he walks home. The park that he’d pass would still be vacant.

“You’re so weak.”

Now, Tsukishima isn’t all that much fan of violence, so he was really considering whether he would pretend he didn’t hear that and continue walking or be a dumb kid and prove that he’s not weak.

Tsukishima is mature than most kids his age, his teachers and brother said so, nevertheless he’s still a kid. He took off his headphones (the other side isn’t even resting on his ear) and had a sarcastic comment prepared on his tongue and-

Oh.

Now this is where Tsukishima actually thought whether or not he should continue walking, considering they weren’t even talking about him, or go check what’s happening like any curious kid.

He, of course, does the latter and finds a group of three boys surrounding a kid at the side of the park. He was really about to leave, since he doesn’t want to get in trouble with dumb kids. 

_Oh_ , he thought again. How many oh’s has it been? 

The kid has his own stars.

Tsukishima was a kid. He had no idea what freckles were since they are not that common. He was so busy wondering _what_ and _how_ that it was too late when he noticed the boy was crying.

“Pathetic.” Tsukishima said and all the bullies looked at him, which he thought was good. Since no one actually dared to start a fight with him due to his height and his way with words, the chances of them leaving is high.

They did leave after some playground taunts and Tsukishima looking as unbothered as ever. Tsukishima went away too, not before making sure the boy was alright to go on his own.

(Not before he told the boy that he shouldn’t cry because “The stars won’t be visible if it’s raining.)

The boy found him and thanked him the next day and told Tsukishima his name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tsukishima thought he wasn’t that much different from the other kids. Yamaguchi talks about Action Figures and Animes on T.V. Things that Tsukishima doesn’t care about. But the kid also told him about his freckles and how the other kids made fun of him because of that, and how he wishes he wasn’t born with it. 

(“Maybe I won’t be so alone if they’re not here,” Tadashi tapped at his face, “but thanks to you, I don’t feel like that anymore!” 

Kei told him to shut up and Tadashi replied with a grin and a cheeky “Sorry, Tsukki!” that doesn’t sound like he’s sorry at all.)

(The feeling of loneliness actually showed up but was pushed back down by Tadashi’s smile and giggle when Kei was connecting the dots on Tadashi’s face with a marker.)

**++**

_Fall, 3 years ago_

Despite being first year middle schoolers, you’d think they’d be more mature. 

But Tsukishima found himself holding back tears because _damn it_ , Yamaguchi wasn’t talking to him and ignoring him and Tsukishima found out that he actually depends on Yamaguchi as much as (maybe more) Yamaguchi depends on him. 

And God Damn It alright, Tsukishima just forgot his promise to spend the night at Tadashi’s because another classmate of his asked if he wanted to play a new video game that Tsukishima, for once in his lifetime, actually looked forward to playing. 

After a lot of screaming (and tears from Tadashi), Tsukishima huffed and left the park where the ‘fight’ happened. If he almost ran back just to comfort his friend when he heard him start sobbing, then no one has to know.

And now, it had been a whole week since Yamaguchi started ignoring him and Yamaguchi started hanging out with another kid that Tsukishima didn’t even bother knowing the name of.

There was a hollow and unpleasant sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of them, but he can’t bring himself to apologize. 

‘ _If Yamaguchi doesn’t want to be friends anymore then so be it_ ,” he thought stubbornly to himself, he won’t force himself on him.

But he’s confused about why he's crying to Akiteru about it, to be honest. Tsukishima doesn’t know much about his own feelings.

“Then why don’t you go apologize? Kei, you know you’re in the wrong here.” Akiteru said, rubbing his back.

Tsukishima was silent, sniffing every now and then. “He hates me.”

“And why would you think that?” Akiteru asked.

He sniffed again, but remained silent.

“You know,” Akiteru started. “Tadashi’s parents go away every weekend. They asked us to look out for him. And he was checking in how you were earlier. He was looking for you, you know?”

Tsukishima is confused if he’s brother is making him feel better by the last sentence or worse because no one just drops the bomb that their friend is neglected by his family while he was in a fight with said best friend.

Again, Damn Akiteru. Tsukishima wonders why he thought his brother hung the stars for him when Yamaguchi even has his own.

Tsukishima sat up, “I’m going to apologize.”

At age 13, Tsukishima thinks that he’s supposed to be way beyond the ‘crying stage’. But he at least understands that he would rather have someone stab his chest than see his best friend cry not only because of their fight, but because his situation at home is finally taking a toll on him.

He can’t deal with the fact that their fight just edged Yamaguchi more about his situation; That he was the reason why Tadashi is crying this much. He realized that ever since then, all Tadashi ever wants is to be accepted. 

He was on his way down when he stopped at the middle of the stairs to see his own mom comforting a crying Tadashi.

And that’s when it hit Tsukishima that Yamaguchi has always been alone. At school, and even at his own home. So much that another woman was the one comforting him instead of his own mother. That he spends Friday nights at Tsukishima’s house rather than his own because there’s no one to spend it there, and the first time Tadashi asked him to come to his house, Tsukishima bailed on him.

The night ended with more tears (from Yamaguchi, Tsukishima refused to cry in front of his best friend) and Tsukishima apologizing and brushing his tears away, wishing the rain will stop so he can connect the constellations again.

(“You cry so much, you know that?” Tsukishima whispered, wiping his friends’ remaining tears away with a tissue. The sky is starting to get clear now, twinkles of stars getting more visible.

It was chilly, and Yamaguchi’s nose started to get red from crying and the cold air. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” 

“Don’t apologize, Tadashi.” Tsukishima said with a small smile, but his movement stopped. “Who was..who was the guy you were with this past week?”

Tadashi blinked, “Just a friend from another class. I don’t wanna bother you so I hang out with him, but I realized I don’t want to be beside anyone but Tsukki.”

Tsukishima blamed the cold for the warmth on his cheeks.

At age 13, Tadashi was laughing with him at his balcony while he was scolding his friend from being messy and it was a chilly night, but Tsukishima’s heart is as warm as Yamaguchi’s hand on top of him while he was wiping his face.

At age 13, he realized ~~he can’t see~~ that he _doesn’t_ _want_ to be anywhere but at Tadashi’s side.)

**++**

_Back to the present day_

“Kei!” Yamaguchi is pouting now.

Tsukishima hid his smile, “What?”

“I said, the meteor shower is coming this Friday. Do you want to watch it together?” Yamaguchi smiled.

“Of course. Your place right?”

“As it always has been.” A cool breeze passed and Tsukishima can feel Yamaguchi tighten his grip on his hand.

Tsukishima smirked, “Your folks won’t be home?”

It really is possible for Yamaguchi to turn more shades of red. “Kei!” 

“Screaming my name already?” 

Yamaguchi huffed and Tsukishima chuckled, poking Yamaguchi’s cheeks as Yamaguchi turned his head away.

“Don’t sulk, I’m just teasing.” Tsukishima smiled and brought Yamaguchi’s knuckles to his mouth, placing a small kiss.

Yamaguchi hummed, “You know, if Hinata and the others are here, they’d die of shock with the way you’re acting.”

‘ _I’m only like this when I’m with you,’_ Tsukishima wanted to say. Instead, “thank you for the suggestion.”

“Oh, Hinata and Kageyama are joining, by the way.” Yamaguchi grinned.

“Are you fucking kidding me? God help us. I was looking forward to spending it with you.”

“We have a lot of fridays and meteor showers ahead of us,” Yamaguchi smiled, playing with the promise ring Tsukishima gave him on Christmas.

“Yeah, I suppose we do.” Tsukishima smiled.

Yamaguchi threw his head back and laughed so warmly and loud and Tsukishima could feel his heart joining along.

"What's so funny?"

Yamaguchi giggled. "Nothing. I just love you very much and I can’t wait to see falling stars!”

Tsukishima bit his lip, preventing himself from joining his lover in his unstoppable giggles. “I love you too. And I already have my fallen star.” 

**++**

**Tsukishima’s Updated Mental List on Why He Lets Yamaguchi Stays by His Side:**

  1. They were lonely.
  2. He can’t see anyone beside Tadashi but himself.
  3. There's a whole universe on Tadashi.
  4. Tsukishima loves him a whole lot more than necessary.



  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was so cheeky im so envious tbh take a shot again everytime i refer to tadashi's freckles as "his own star" and everytime i use parentheses


End file.
